A Patkánykirály visszatér
by Kozmonaut Bezdomny
Summary: The Nutcracker in 3D c. változaton alapul, mert mi sem csodálatosabb, mint a karácsony tönkretételét tervező dieselpunk náci patkányok? NC és Mary a várva várt esküvőjüket tervezik, ám előre nem látott események során arra a következtetésre jutnak, hogy nem is igazán várják ezt az esküvőt... legalábbis nem egymással. Mary x Rat King, NC x Max (Készült: 2012-13 telén.)


1.

A csend összesűrűsödött a világos - túlságosan is világos - szalonban, és a jelenlévőkön kívűl mintha még a tárgyak, bútorok, az ezüstös díszek és a csipkés függönyök is csak az ő reakcióját várták volna. Ebben a palotában valahogy minden napnak karácsonyi hangulata van, gondolta Mary. A díszek tették, az ismeretlen helyről előtörő fenyőillat, vagy a mindenkin eluralkodó általános érzés - de Marynek az volt az érzése, hogy itt soha semmi nem változik, örökké ugyanaz a mézeskalácsos, csillámporos álomvilág marad, ami tíz év elteltével - valljuk be -, már kezdett kissé émelyítő lenni. Most viszont úgy érezte, örül. Hisz így kell éreznie, nem? Különben is, mindenki őt nézi.

"Mary Stahlbaum... hozzám jössz feleségül?" - rebegte pár pillanattal ezelőtt NC, egy megfelelően elragadtatott pillanatban, elé térdelve és egy gyűrűt tartva. Nick nemrég tőltőtte be a tizennyolcat, így hercegből király lett, hivatalosan is a birodalom vezetőjévé avanzsálva, és így már megkérhette a lány kezét. Mary, amióta ismerte őt, erről a pillanatról álmodott. Most mégis olyan hirtelen érte az egész, úgy érezte, mintha mégsem ez lenne a pillanat. Sóhajtott, de csak nem túl feltűnően, aztán szélesen elmosolyodott, és egy örömkönnycseppet erőltetett a szemébe.

\- Igen. Persze...

A jelenlévőkből (többek között Albert bácsi, Max, NC három barátja és Frau Eva) megkönnyebülés sóhaja szakadt fel, a fiú elégedetten felhúzta a gyűrűt Mary ujjára, majd félénken megcsókolta őt, és mindenki boldog volt.

...

A fogadás és a sikeres leánykérés után a két szerelmes félrevonult a szalonból. A többiek illedelmesen úgy csináltak, mint akik nem veszik ezt észre, és élvezték tovább a kellemes, nyugodt délutánt.

Diótörő becsukta maguk után az ajtót, fekete kesztyűs balkezét lassan csúsztatva le a kilincsről. Majd hirtelen megfordult, jobbkezével végigsimított a lány arcán, és megcsókolta őt újra és újra, a falnak döntve és magához szorítva Mary testét.

\- Akarlak... - suttogta, és ujjaival a lány fűzőjének csatjai után kutatott. Mary ügyesen kitért előle, majd elmosolyodott, és mutatóujját NC ajkaira helyezte.

\- Már nem kell sokat várnod, hercegem. Ha jövőhéten összeházasodunk, a tied leszek, ígérem. Addig viszont be kell érned pár ártatlan csókkal - ezzel megpuszilta.

Diótörő kissé elégedetlennek tűnt.

\- Mary, ugye tudod, hogy én mindennél jobban szeretlek?

\- Persze, én is téged...

NC épp készült mondani valamit, amikor a szalon ajtaja nyikorogva kinyílt. Mary öccse lépett ki rajta, a tortából zsákmányolt jókora szeletet majszolva, és valami nem hallható zene ritmusára ingatva a fejét.

Tizenhat éves elmút, de többnek nézett ki, talán a hirtelen nyúlás következtében. Az arca viszont még mindig kisfiúsan helyes volt. Ügyetlen csínytevéseivel már rég felhagyott, a játékok helyett a zene kezdte érdekelni, Stickstől dobolni tanult és megszerette a reggae-t.

Most révedezve a pár felé fordult.

\- Ó, bocsesz. Nem láttam hogy itt vagytok. Gondoltam én meg a marcipántorta kellemesen eltölthetünk itt pár percet egymásnak szentelve, de úgy látszik ez a sarok már foglalt.

\- Igen, oké, elhúznál már? - kérdezte Nick egyre ingerültebben.

\- Hé, azér' pár szót csak válthatok a nővéremmel, nem? - kedvesen Maryre mosolygott. - Na, milyen érzés eljegyezve lenni, izgulsz már az esküvő miatt?

\- Azt hiszem...

\- Szervezhetem én a zenét? Ismerek egy nagyon jó együttest...

\- Kopj már le!

\- Talán rá tudnám őket beszélni, hogy jöjjenek el, nagyon jó buli lenne... Persze csak ha a basszgitárosuk is ráér, tudjátok voltak bizonyos problémái...

Diótörő itt unta el a dolgot. Bocsánatkérően biccentett Mary felé, majd a fülénél fogva kiráncigálta Maxot az előtérbe.

\- Neked mégis mi bajod, miért nem tudsz minket soha kettesben hagyni a nővéreddel? - szegezte neki a kérdést.

\- Nyugi, tényleg nem akartalak titeket zavarni, csak véletlenül épp akkor jöttem ki és...

\- Véletlenül? Mint amikor a kertben sétáltunk és neked pont akkor jutott eszedbe kertészkedni? Különben is, kigyomlálhatnád azt a büdös gazt onnan, még virágot se hoz, csak ott zöldell. Na és amikor éjjel a konyhában beszélgettünk és neked hajnali háromkor kellett arra tévedned?

\- Éhes voltam... - válaszolta védekezőn Max.

\- Aha... - NC nagyot sóhajtott. - Csak szállj le rólunk, és akkor minden rendben lesz, oké?

\- Oké - mondta a fiú, és elbattyogott a szobája irányába. Utálta ezt az egészet.

Diótörő elégedetten, ingujját rendezgetve indult vissza Maryhez.

\- Ne haragudj, drágám, de az öcséddel néha tényleg nem lehet... Mary? - amikor felnézett, látta, hogy a lány már eltűnt.

...

Mary nem értette, mi van vele. Mindig is erre a pillanatra várt, és soha nem is gondolt arra, hogy ne Nick Charles felesége legyen majd egyszer. Most mégis valami kis ürességet érzett.

A régi, gyermeki szerelem már rég elmúlt köztük, azóta inkább csak összeszoktak, és ő azt gondolta, hogy a felnőttkorba lépéssel majd egy új, mélyebb kapcsolat alakul ki helyette, de mintha ez nem történt volna meg. Pedig NC szerette őt, hisz annyiszor elmondta neki, és ő is szerette a fiút. Végül is nagyon jól kijöttek egymással.

Muszáj volt elmenekülnie előle, nem akarta, hogy Nick szomorúnak lássa őt. Kiszökött a kertbe, hogy egyedül lehessen a gondolataival, és kicsit kiszellőztesse a fejét.

Diótörő palotájához hatalmas kert tartozott, vagy sokkal inkább park, tele virágültetvényekkel és bokrokkal, csendes lugasokkal, gyümölcsfákkal és a közepén egy nagy tóval, ami telente vastagon befagyott, és lehetett rajta korcsolyázni. Nickkel régebben gyakran jártak oda, hosszú órákig képesek voltak táncolni és siklani a jégen, szorosan egymásba kapaszkodva.

Most forrón sütött a júniusi nap, szellő se enyhített a kánikulán. Mary a fák hűvös árnyékába húzodott, és a sétányon folytatta útját. Mélyen a gondolataiba merült, amikor olyan érzés lett úrrá rajta, mintha valaki figyelné. Körbenézett, de nem látott senkit. Aztán levélzörgést hallott, egy bokor mozdult. Szorongani kezdett, de senki nem adta jelét az ittlétének. Biztos csak egy kis madár volt, vagy egy mókus. A többit a képzelet játékának tudta be. Fáradt is volt, meg kell hagyni, az elmúlt napokban nem aludt túl sokat. Talán a leánykérés körüli izgalmak, vagy az ismeretlen ok miatti idegesség tette, de az éjszakák nagy részét hosszú ébrenlétekkel töltötte. Hát ez lenne a szerelem? Pár napi izgatottság az esküvő előtt, aztán jól bejáratott, kellemes, csendes évek következnek, lassan komoly, szerető felnőttekké érnek, majd egymás mellett öregszenek meg...

Most jött csak rá, mennyire nem ismeri Diótörőt. A fiú ugyan mindig kedves volt vele, százszor és százszor szebbnél szebb formában szerelmet vallott neki, ahogy csak a mesékben lehet. Ez mégsem volt teljes. Persze ez csak egy buta gondolat, gyorsan el is hesegette. Hogy is lehetne elégedetlen, amikor egy ilyen csodálatos hercege van? Más lány örülne, ha csak egy fele ilyen nagyszerű esküvő elé nézhetne.

Mary felsóhajtott. Leült a pázsitra egy bokor tövében, szakított egy pitypangot, és ábrándozva morzsolgatni kezdte a szirmait. Jó volt végre távol lenni az emberek zajától, csak a bogarak zümmögését és a madárcsiripelést hallgatni. Mary épp azon gondolkodott, miért emlékeztet még a madarak éneke is valami ismert karácsonyi dalra, ráadásul nyár közepén, amikor újra visszatért a nyomasztó érzés. Lerakta a virágot, és lassan felemelte a fejét. Két kis vörös fénypontot pillantott meg a szomszédos bokor alsó levelei között. Mély szorongás vett erőt rajta, amikor rájött, hogy egy szempár figyeli, de nem mozdult, nem tudta levenni róla a tekintetét, és az sem tűnt el.

Hosszú percek teltek el így.

Kiáltás hallatszott a távolból, aztán Mary-ben tudatosult, hogy a nevét kiáltják.

\- Mary! Mary, te merre jártál? Egész eddig kerestelek - Nick lassan a közelébe ért.

\- Csak sétáltam egyet - vonta meg a vállát Mary. Mire visszanézett, a vörös szempár eltűnt. - Max-szel minden rendben van?

Karöltve visszaindultak.

\- Ühüm. Beszéltem a fejével - húzta el a száját NC. - Igazán viselkedhetne néha komolyabban. Tudom, hogy az öcséd, és ne haragudj, hogy ilyet mondok, de ahogy idősödik, és kilép a gyerekkorból, egyre elviselhetetlenebb - habár kiskorában sem volt semmi, tette hozzá gondolatban, és fájdalmasan megérintette az állkapcsát. Még most is elundorodott, ha diót látott. - Igazából nem is Max, hanem a bácsikád miatt jöttem utánad.

A lány arca megnyúlt.

\- Ó, ugye nem... Már megint?

Diótörő bólintott.

\- És ezúttal mit sikerült kitalálnia?

\- Nem tudom, de a fél laboratóriumába került.

Albert bácsi híres volt, nem csak a palota berkei közt, de országos viszonylatban. Főként tudós körökben tartották számon, vitatták vagy épp dicsérték az elméleteit. Itthon inkább arról ismerték, hogy szedett-vetett, ám kétségkívűl figyelemreméltó kísérletei során heti rendszerességgel felrobbant, elégett, elnyelődött egy feketelyukba vagy atomjaira hullott valami a lakosztályán (vagy maga a lakosztály tett hasonlókat). Ezeknek a kísérleteknek általában semmi látható eredménye nem lett a káoszon kívűl, ám Albert bácsi váltig állította, hogy nagyon is szükségesek. Aztán pikk-pakk alatt rendbehozta a laboratóriumot, és elölről kezdte az egészet, úgyhogy már nemigen törődött vele senki, csak Mary aggódott kedvenc nagybácsija után.

Nick és ő felsiettek az említett lakosztályhoz. Max már ott volt, egy szívószálat rágcsálva unottan hallgatta a tudós beszámolóját.

\- Á, gyertek csak, kerüljetek beljebb - intett mosolyogva Albert a két fiatalnak, amikor észrevette az érkezésüket. - Épp arról beszéltem az én legkedvesebb unokaöcsémnek, hogy az emberiség mennyire nem képes észrevenni az alapvető tévedéseit mostanság. Mindig a megfigyelőből indulunk ki, és sajnos én is ebbe a hibába estem. Csak most jöttem rá, mi volt a probléma az egyenleteimmel. Valójában maga a világ változatlan, és a mindenkori megfigyelő relatív. Mintha a világ figyelne minket! - jelentőségteljesen felvonta a szemöldökét. - Tehát a temporális izometria értelmében elég megfordítanunk a polaritást, hogy kiküszöbölhessük a nem kívánt anomáliákat. Szeretnétek, ha énekelnék róla egy dalt?

\- Neeem! - szólt az egyöntetű, rémült válasz. Albert bácsi kissé bosszúsan folytatta. - Szóval ha a világ az, ami stagnál, nekünk is vele együtt kell állnunk, és az egyszerű ember számára úgy fog tűnni, mintha felfoghatatlanul gyors, sőt lehetetlen helyváltoztatásra lennénk képesek. Sőt, többet mondok: mintha az időn kívűl állnánk!

Elragadtatott, tágranyílt szemekkel várta a hatást, ami azonban elmaradt. A meg nem értett zseni rezignáltan sóhajtott.

\- És mi volt a robbanás? - kérdezte Max a beállt csendben.

Albert bácsi elhúzta a függönyt, mai eddig eltakarta a labor egy részét. Mögötte egy fényes, krómozott, gömbszerű dolog állt, körülbelül ember méretű.

\- Az utolsó simítások voltak ezen a gyönyörűségen. Ha helyesek a feltevéseim, ennek a gépnek működnie kell - mondta, majd beült a készülékbe. - Ha nem, akkor... nos, akkor ne várjatok rám.

Mielőtt bárki bármit tehetett volna, Albert bácsi megnyomott egy gombot, majd egy hatalmas, kékesen szikrázó fényjelenség kíséretében eltűnt, géppel együtt.

A három fiatal csak bámult utána, a pillanatok hosszúra nyúltak.

Aztán Max megszólalt.

\- Váó! Láttátok a fényt?

Mary és Nick lehurrogták.

\- Most mi lesz? - kérdezte Mary aggodalmasan, de a fiúk tehetetlenül néztek vissza rá.

\- Szerintetek visszajön?

\- Hát, azt mondta, ne várjunk rá, szóval ha vissza is jön, azzal nem teszünk semmit, hogy itt állunk - mondta Max, ezzel leugrott a padról, és kisétált.

Nick és Mary egy ideig tehetetlenül kotorásztak a laborban, hátha találnak megoldást vagy legalább egy kis jegyzetet a gép funkciójára vonatkozóan, de egy félóra reménytelen keresés után kénytelenek voltak Maxnek igazat adni.

Diótörő igyekezett úgy tenni, mint aki teljesen ura a helyzetnek, de valójában nem érezte így. Uralkodása eddig sem állt túl stabil lábakon, és most még az udvarában élő egyetlen igazi felnőtt is eltűnt, akitől tanácsokat kérhetne. A népe sokáig elégedetlen volt vele, mint uralkodóval, tudta ezt jól, habár szerették és ezért nem mondták neki nyíltan soha. Mint minden hadvezér lelkületű uralkodó, ő is csak addig tudta tartani a gyeplőt, amíg háború dúlt, és rengeteg csatát meg is nyert a Patkánykirály ellen, de a békeidő hosszú éveiben bizony már kezdtek kitűnni a hiányosságai. Utált a gazdasági kérdésekkel foglalkozni, például. Amikor órák hosszat kellett miniszterei körében ülnie, azon tanácskozva, hogy az infláció miatt mennyivel emeljék vagy csökkentsék a kristálycukor-exportjukat, legtöbbször oda sem figyelt már, a tollával játszott vagy papírrepülőt hajtogatott. Sokszor menekült el a hercegi teendők elől, és egy időben sokat utazott, azzal nyugtatván magát, hogy egy uralkodónak tájékozottnak kell lennie a világ dolgaiban, és az csak jó lehet, ha minél több idegen állammal kapcsolatba kerül. Így aztán a háború utáni években Diótörő, Maryvel az oldalán, rengeteg országot bejárt és megismert, kezdve Nyugat-Európával a forró mediterránig, Oroszországtól Ázsia vadabb tájain át Kínáig és Tibetig. Rengeteg tapasztalatot gyűjtöttek, ami valóban hasznos és jó volt, de az otthoni dolgokat elhanyagolták. Szerencsére ott volt Albert bácsi, akiről kiderült, hogy a fizikán kívűl igen jól ért a gazdasági és az üzleti dolgokhoz is, így hamar felvirágoztatta Diótörő országát, Diótörő jelenléte nélkül. Így az állam gazdasági hátterét Mary bácsikájára bízták a továbbiakban, NC pedig tovább uralkodott az előtérben.

De most nem volt itt Albert bácsi. A dolgok egyre rosszabbra fordultak, és Diótörő nem tudta, mitévő legyen.

...

Rég besötétedett, éjfél is elmúlt már és a palota lakói mind aludtak, amikor Mary még csak lefekvéshez készülődött. Felesleges volt sietnie, sejtette, hogy úgysem tudna elaludni. Lekapcsolta a villanyt, pizsomába öltözött (ami nála egy kinyúlt pólót és egy rövid kis sortot jelentett), és a fésülködőasztalához lépett hogy kibontsa a haját. Még mindig olyan hosszú volt és aranyszőke, mint hétéves korában. Nick sokszor mondta neki, hogy vágassa le, egy ilyen fiatal nőhöz már nem illik a kislányos-hosszú haj, de ő nem engedett. Helyette inkább mindig befonta vagy feltűzta, hogy ne legyen feltűnő, és hogy komolyabbnak tűnjön.

A fésű megállt a kezében, ahogy megpillantotta a tükörben az izzó szempárt. Ijedten felugrott, és a szíve hevesen kalimpálni kezdett. Körbefordult, de a félhomályban nem látott semmit, és a szempár is eltűnt. Hát ennyire fáradt lenne, hogy már képzelődik?

De egyszerre erős karok ragadták le hátulról, és egy kéz tapadt a szájára. Kétségbeesetten próbált harcolni a támadója ellen, tehetetlenül rúgkapált és fújtatott, de a férfi csak csitította. Lassan a lány füléhez hajolt, olyan közel, hogy az érezte a lélegzetvételét.

\- Régen találkoztunk, Mary, és így fogadsz? - suttogta. - Délután a kertben nem voltál ilyen barátságtalan. Tudod, ki vagyok?

Mary bólintott. Már délután tisztában volt vele, kinek a szemeit látta az árnyékban, de nem akart róla beszélni sem NC-nek, se másnak. A patkányoknak van ilyen szeme, és csak egytől tartott igazán.

A Patkánykirály selymes hangjától kirázta a hideg.

\- Leveszem a szádról a kezem, de ha sikítani próbálsz vagy segítségért kiáltani, átharapom a torkod - Mary érezte, ahogy elmosolyodik. - Ugye tudod, hogy képes vagyok rá?

Hevesen bólintott. A Patkánykirály betartotta a szavát, és a szorításon is engedett.

\- Mit akarsz tőlem? - kérdezte Mary félelmét dühvel palástolva, ahogy a másik felé fordult. A sötétben csak a sziluettjét látta és a szemeit, amik most, emberi alakjában sötéten villantak.

\- Tőled? Semmit - válaszolt lekezelően a Patkánykirály, aztán komolyabb hangnemre váltott. - A trónt akarom, ami jogosan engem illet. És nemsokára meg is szerzem a te édes-kedves hercegedtől.

\- Azt lesheted! - mondta Mary, az asztalról felkapott egy kis üvegezett képet, a Patkánykirályhoz vágta, és az ajtóhoz rohant.

A férfi egy pillanatra megszédült, de ez nem sokban lassította le. Gyorsan előtte termett, úgy hogy Mary szinte nekiütközött, és kulcsra zárta az ajtót.

\- Előlem ne próbálj meg elmenekülni, Mary! - sziszegte ijesztő nyugodtsággal, és valamit elővett a zsebéből. Mary a kevés fényben is látta, ahogy megcsillan a fecskendő, és ijedten hátrálni kezdett, de nem volt hová menekülnie. A Patkánykirály lefogta, és ő hiába kapálózott, végül sikerült a karjába szúrnia a tűt. Mary szédülni kezdett, és már ellenállni sem tudott, egyre gyengült és a lábai nem akarták tartani. Rémülten, el-elhomályosuló tudattal kérdezte:

\- Mi-mi ez?...

\- Ne aggódj - a Patkánykirály gúnyos hangja egyre távolabbról szólt. - Jó kezekben leszel.

Aztán végképp elsötétült előtte a világ.


End file.
